Além do bem e do mal
by Dorabel
Summary: Não costumavam discutir. O tema de seus passados e da guerra era algo que não estava nem superado nem conversado entre eles. Simplesmente havia sido ignorado, até que um anime trouxa reavivou suas diferenças. TRADUÇÃO


**NdT:** _"Más que el bien y el mal"_ é uma fic publicada em 2009, pela ficwriter chilena **a-lunatica** , e traduzida para o português para maior disseminação das boas Drarrys espanholas entre os lusófonos. As informações sobre a narrativa estão na ficha abaixo, presente na versão original.

Perfil da a-lunatica: u/1391715/a-lunatica

Boa leitura! Com a palavra: a-lunatica:

* * *

 **Título:** Além do bem e do mal.

 **Autor:** a-lunatica

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter, Death Note (spoiler de todo o anime)

 **Pairing:** Draco x Harry, referências a Light x L

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Gênero:** Geral / Romance – É uma fic séria, acreditem.

 **Disclaimer:** O mundo de Harry Potter pertence a JK Rowling. Death Note não sei de quem é, mas não é meu XD. Isto não tem fins lucrativos.

 **Notas:** Não é um crossover. Fic dedicada a nande _chan, pois, quando me disse "os protagonistas estão unidos por uma corrente, corri para ver o anime. Nande, sei que você gosta de DN e HP. E que gosta do debate moral que se propõe nesse anime. Sendo assim, te presenteio com esta fic porque você é uma pessoal genial e porque as vezes me dá vontade de presentear e contradizer as pessoas. Beijos.

O presente texto não tem pretensão de ofender nem passar por verdade. São somente opiniões dos personagens.

 **Resumo:** Não costumavam discutir. O tema de seus passados e da guerra era algo que não estava nem superado nem conversado entre eles. Simplesmente havia sido ignorado, até que um anime trouxa reavivou suas diferenças.

* * *

 **Além do bem e do mal**

O jovem de cabelo castanho olhava atônito para a tela, impactado pela veracidade de suas ações e sobrepujado, momentaneamente, pelo poder que possuía esse pedaço de papel.

Harry, tal como aquele jovem, olhava com atenção até a televisão, seguindo atentamente a trama que ali se desenvolvia. Nunca pensou que se sentiria atraído por esse tipo de série, ou anime, segundo havia dito quem lhe mostrou esse amplo mundo de animação japonesa.

Mesmo não sendo a primeira vez que via uma dessas séries, era a primeira vez que se sentia tão fanático por uma, ao ponto de não notar quando a porta do apartamento se abriu, deixando entrar seu namorado.

Escutou-se um grito por parte de Light, grito que teve sua réplica em Harry.

— Caramba! — Harry saltou no sofá. — É horrível! Quase tanto quanto os dementadores.

— Cuidado para não desmaiar — disse Draco com um meio sorriso, enquanto passava por trás de Harry, rumo à cozinha.

— Cala a boca — disse Harry, sorrindo em resposta ao comentário. No segundo seguinte, voltou a centarr sua visão em Light Yagami. Aquele jovem, com dotada inteligência e notável idealismo, o inquietava bastante.

 _Quase terminei com a maioria dos criminosos, sendo assim, o nível de atrocidade está diminuindo,_ se escutou na sala. Harry estava absorto com o mostro humanóide que acompanhava o rapaz de olhos com brilho escarlate.

— O que está vendo agora, Potter? Outro herói com vontade de matar os maus? — Disse Draco, apoiando-se nos braços do sofá. — Você deveria amadurecer ao invés de ficar vendo isso.

— Não é um herói, é um idealista com poder demais.

— E suas boas intenções são corrompidas pelo poder? Típico.

— Não sei, mas creio que não. Ele se mostra consciente do que faz. — Harry segurou a mão de Draco e o aproximou a si, acomodando-o em seu colo.

Draco, a contragosto, ficou a seu lado, vendo aquela animação trouxa. Depois de tudo, ver a um sujeito mau, realmente mau, podia valer a pena.

Que o mundo inteiro saiba da minha existência.

— Tem complexo de deus e os trouxas, como são ingênuos, provavelmente o seguirão — Draco buscou os olhos de Harry e se reacomodou sobre ele. — Potter, por que continuo vendo isto?

— Porque o protagonista é mau e o anime está bom.

— Certo — Draco sorriu e, em silêncio, seguiu vendo a série.

 _Eu... matei... duas pessoas... suas vidas... Tenho direito a castigar os outros?_

— É um hipócrita! Matou essas duas pessoas sem titubear, como se não se importasse por decidir sobre a vida dos demais, e agora se questiona? — Disse Harry.

— Não está se questionando, Potter, só está ordenando seus pensamentos. Ademais, veja — Draco apontou em direção à tela, onde se lia: _alguém deve fazê-lo, ainda que lhe custe sua mente e sua alma!_ — Vê? Sua ideia é melhorar o mundo; Não fosse por ser inteligente, poderia ser Grifinório.

— Na Grifinória não solucionamos as coisas matando os demais.

— Não, é verdade... As solucionam traindo — Draco disse baixo, sem poder evitar. Harry o encarou surpreso pelo comentário, mas deixou pra lá; ele havia insinuado que em Sonserina solucionavam tudo assassinando.

 _Alguém debe limpar o mundo!_

— Merda, Potter, se tornou louco mais rápido que você — Draco olhou Potter, tentando aliviar o ambiente que os ataques às suas respectivas casas havia obscurecido. — Estaremos na lista de seus imorais? Embora, pelo complexo que tem, aposto que é gay.

— Não creio, ele tem os princípios morais bem claros.

— Do que tá falando, Potter? Ele só faz o que convêm para seus planos.

— Queria mudar o mundo.

— Besteira; queria poder.

 _... Serei o Deus do novo mundo!_

— Está vendo? Poder. É um altruista disfarçado, o que o interessa é controlar os outros,decidir sobre suas vidas. Ademais, como é inteligente, sabe que pode fazer isso. Mas, certamente fracassará e acabará morto.

— Talvez você tenha razão, mas não sei. Ao menos concordo que o mundo precisa de mudança, há muita maldade.

Draco só o encarou, sem agregar nada. Harry era auror, de modo que ele lutava contra o mal, era o herói... Queria mudar o mundo. Pelo menos sabia Harry não se tornaria louco com o poder nem iria querer dominar o planeta.

— Esse outro sujeito com olheiras quer algo com o Kira — comentou Draco, no momento em que Light e L estavam na apresentação de seus discursos na universidade. — É óbvio, buscam alguém a quem enfrentar, não é? Só se envolveriam com alguém que fosse como eles.

— Isso me lembra alguém.

— Sim, a mim também — disse Draco, sentindo como Harry o abraçava.

Passaram vários capítulos, só interrompidos por comentários levianos sobre a série. Já levavam várias horas ali, vendo como light criava planos para obter um novo mundo.

As teorias sobre a tensão sexual não-resolvida entre Light e L ganhavam mais e mais força. Passavam o tempo discutindo, lutando… Ademais, tinham tendência a competir e, casualmente, encontraram no outro um rival digno. Para Draco, era óbvio que ambos eram gays, excessivamente orgulhosos pela própria inteligência e megalomaníacos. Ademais, o contínuo jogo do gato que pega o rato em sua própria ratoeira...

Draco gostava da luta de poder que se apresentava entre os protagonistas e como toda a trama sobre a dominação do mundo se resumia em uma competição entre mentes brilhantes.

Vendo aquela série, seria impossível não refletir sobre o dilema moral ao que se viam sujeitos os protagonistas.

Usaria o Death Note?

Pensando nisso, Draco não reparou nas palavras que saíram de sua boca na seqüência:

— Um desses haveria sido útil na guerra — comentou Draco sem pensar, expressando o que parecia um comentário sem grande importância nem duplas intenções, supondo que a atração daquela série era se colocar no lugar do protagonista.

Lamentavelmente, naquele comentário estava a palavra proibida — por acordo tácito — entre eles. _A guerra._

— Que? Você mataria? — Harry se separou uns centímetros de Draco e o sujeitou pelos ombros, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos; cinza e verde enfrentando-se num desafio. — Você usaria o caderno?

Dracou tardou uns segundos em compreender a seriedade da pergunta:

Harry não usaria o Death Note, não mataria. Nem sequer matar Voldemort era uma opção; era o destino. Ademais, nem na batalha final havia pronunciado as palavras assassinas, e não o faria. Não estava em sua natureza matar, não estava em suas mãos a vida dos demais.

— Sim — respondeu sinceramente. — Se a vida de pessoas importantes para mim estivesse em perigo, eu o usaria.

Quando soube que a vida de seus pais estava em perigo, quando Voldemort ameaçou matá-los caso ele não cumprisse com sua missão suicida, Draco havia estado disposto a tudo. Faria até o impossível pela sua família.

Harry o fitou, adivinhando seus pensamentos; sabia que Draco havia respondido que sim, sabia os motivos e a situação a que se referia, mas isso não significava que os compartilhasse nem que os aceitasse.

Ele não haveria arriscado — de forma consciente — a vida de gente inocente para salvar seus pais, ainda que não pudesse assegurá-lo; seus pais estavam mortos desde antes.

Para evitar uma discussão que os levaria para o lado das diferenças, dos insultos e das recriminações, Harry tentou desviar o assunto.

— Acredita em Deus, Draco? — perguntou, separando suas mãos dos braços de Draco e dirigindo a vista até a tela novamente.

Não pensou que aquilo também era um ponto de conflito. Draco não odiava os trouxas, mas era um orgulhoso bruxo.

— No cristão? — Draco bufou. Não gostava nada do curso da conversa. — É uma pergunta estúpida, você sabe. Sou um bruxo... Por que acreditaria em algo trouxa? Ademais — continuou dizendo, enquanto se reacomodava sobre Harry e mirava a tela da TV —, sabemos como funcionam as coisas; não necessitamos buscar explicações em um ser superior ou imaginário.

— Não sabemos a origem da magia. Eu creio que deve existir algo superior aos humanos.

— Nós não criamos a magia, a canalizamos. Nunca assistiu às aulas de história da magia? Até Granger deve saber isso.

Harry não respondeu, sabendo que Draco tinha razão e que ele não sabia — nem lhe importava muito — a origem nem a história da magia. Para ele, a magia era uma ferramenta útil, um mundo que lhe havia dado mais felicidade que o trouxa, mas também, uma boa dose de momentos ruins. A magia, para Harry, era... magia. Nem mais, nem menos.

— Como seja — terminou por dizer, para que Draco não ficasse com a última palavra, acompanhando a frase com um movimento de mão, como tirando importância ao dito anterior —, o deus trouxa, segundo muitos trouxas, é quem decide, basicamente, sobre a vida e a morte das pessoas. Sobre o bem e o mal.

— Então — disse Draco, desviando a conversa até os personagens da série, que já estava pelo vigésimo capítulo —, Kira é como um deus.

— Quer ser, mas não é mais que um assassino em série.

— Seu pensamento é óbvio, você é Grifinório demais para entender; ademais, no início, ele era um idealista.

— É um cretino arrogante que se acha superior aos demais! — Disse Harry, separando-se do corpo de Draco, e este se acomodou a seu lado. Ambos, ainda separados por alguns centímetros, não deixaram de olhar-se nos olhos.

Draco não comentou que "cretino arrogante" era um dos insultos preferidos de Harry para com ele.

— É superior ao resto! Isso você não pode negar; tem um poder que os demais não tem, óbvio que é superior.

 _Fala como Voldemort,_ pensou Harry, porém não o disse. Não tinha sentido fazer tal comparação.

— O poder que teme uma maldição. Matar os demais não pode ser bom — disse Harry, exaltando-se.

— Não seja ingênuo, Potter. Ele queria melhorar o mundo! — Disse Draco, tentando fazer com que Harry se sentisse aludido com essa frase; ele também era um idealista.

— Sim, queria melhorá-lo... Por quanto tempo? Meio segundo. Logo quería impor sua vontade, converter-se em um deus. É um sociópata! Não o compare comigo.

— Você começou, Potter — a paciência de Draco começava a se esgotar. — Por acaso o "cretino arrogante" não te lembra alguém? E eu não sou um sociopata.

— Mas, mataria! Usaria esse caderno, colocaria a vida das pessoas em suas mãos e se comportaria como um maldito deus.

Neste ponto da discussão, a cena que ocorria na tela — Light e L lutando em um quarto, unidos por uma corrente e trocando olhares muito similares aos de Draco e Harry — estava esquecida, sendo substituída por uma discussão real.

Não costumavam discutir. O tema de seus passados e da guerra era algo que não estava nem superado nem conversado entre eles. Simplesmente havia sido ignorado.

Quem sabe era a hora de dizer o que pensavam.

Draco respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Harry sempre conseguia tirá-lo do sério.

— Não seja hipócrita, você também mataria se a situação merecesse — Draco estava sentado, encarando Harry, que estava de pé ao seu lado. — Ademais, eu não o faria para salvar o mundo, faria se fosse necessário.

— Sempre há outras opções. Eu não mataria, Malfoy; isso deixo para os bruxos das trevas, comensais como... — Harry fechou a boca, calando-se de forma instantânea, mas as palavras já estavam ditas.

— Comensais como meu pai, Potter? Comensais como eu?

— Você não é um comensal.

— Mas, meu pai sim. Ele é um assassino, então?

Harry não respondeu. Olhava ausente até a tela da televisão, como meditando as palavras de Draco. Permanecer calado e evitar uma discussão mais séria ou dizer tudo o que pensava e basear a relação a partir da verdade.

Draco não gostava da distinção entre bruxos das "trevas" e bruxos da "luz". Em todo caso, preferia levar a discussão a esse plano e não ao das inclinações de seu pai.

Sabia que não seria um bom caminho, não quando seu namorado era o vencedor do Lord das Trevas, o ex-amo de seu pai.

Potter podia ser um bruxo poderoso e, ao estar com Draco, podia compreender certas atitudes e pensamentos Sonserinos, no entanto, havia coisas que não entendia. Para Draco, não era tudo preto ou branco; ele o havia vivido... A vida é uma escala de cinza.

O bem e o mal era algo subjetivo, dependente da situação, e Draco pensava que tudo podia se justificar se houvesse um motivo. _O fim justifica os meios_ , ou algo assim, era um ditado trouxa ao qual Draco dava razão. Ademais, os Malfoy nunca fazem algo sem um bom motivo.

— Potter — continuou, frente a ausência de resposta por parte de Harry. — Se ameaçassem a sua família, o que você faria? Não faria o impossível para salvá-la?

Harry sabia que Draco falava de si mesmo no sexto ano, quando havia priorizado a vida de sua familia à sua própria e a dos estudantes de Hogwarts.

Quiçá poderia compreendê-lo. Harry faria o impossível para salvar seus seres queridos, a sua família; e o havia feito, havia enfrentado a morte mais vezes do que qualquer outro. Havia enfrentado Voldemort com a convicção de que, com sua morte, os demais se salvariam e o faria outra vez. Sim, Harry podia fazer o impossível para salvar aos demais; mas, jamais poderia sacrificar pessoas inocentes.

Draco buscou naqueles expressivos olhos verdes alguma resposta.

— Não mataria — disse Harry, por fim.

— E Voldemort? — Disse Draco, irônico.

— Eu não o matei e você sabe. Ele se matou — Harry desviou o olhar. — Matar é errado.

Falar de Voldemort, falar da guerra, era como falar de todos os que morreram para dar a ele a oportunidade de terminar com tudo. Suas mortes só eram tempo.

— Não me coloque como o mau, Potter. Admiro suas boas intenções, mas não posso acreditar em você.

— Deveria. Matar é um pecado — no mundo mágico, a religião não tinha muito sentido, no entanto, após a guerra, Harry havia se refugiado bastante nos costumes trouxas, incluindo alguns fundamentos cristãos. Em certas ocasiões, é necessário buscar respostas mais além do que se conhece.

Draco compreendeu. Harry seria capaz de ir e voltar do inferno para salvar a vida dos demais, mas não se via — ou não queria se ver — capaz de ter o poder de decidir sobre a vida dos outros.

— Quão mau pode ser defender a quem se ama?

Harry não respondeu imediatamente.

— Você não pode decidir o que é certo ou que é errado.

— Finalmente você entendeu — disse Draco, irônico. — Como você diz, então, que matar é errado se reconhece que o bem e o mal é algo subjetivo?

— Não tente me confundir com dilemas morais. Matar é um pecado, já disse.

— Já, e segundo seu deus trouxa, nossa relação também é um pecado — contra-atacou Draco.

— Isso é outra coisa.

— É o mesmo; o conceito de bem e mal é subjetivo. Não tente me fazer sentir culpado pelo que fiz no passado. Não me arrependo, Potter. E se a solução estivesse em matar com esse caderninho, eu o haveria usado.

— Para isso existem os deuses, para nos dizer o que é certo.

— O deus trouxa, Potter, lembre-se. Além disso, esse tal de Kira — disse apontando a tela — tem o poder de deus, não? Quer dizer, segundo você, quem decida sobre a a vida e a morte é deus, e esse deus é quem decide o certo e o errado; portanto, alguém com o mesmo poder, alguém que julga com a morte, tenta ser um deus.

Harry se pegou pensando nas palavras de Draco. Este sempre conseguia confundi-lo e reverter as situações. Suspirou. Draco tinha razão em algo; ele não podia decidir se matar era errado, tudo dependia das situações.

— Um deus faz mais que decidir sobre a vida e a morte;os deuses julgam as pessoas, dão a direção do bem e do mal e...

— Para os trouxas! Merlin, Potter, você não é um trouxa, é um bruxo, e um poderoso. Ou por acaso você se envergonha de ser um bruxo?

Harry se sentou no sofá onde esteve sentado no começo e dirigiu o olhar até nada em particular.

— A magia não me trouxe muito mais que mortes — disse em voz baixa, mais para si que para Draco.

No entanto, Draco, ao observá-lo, compreendeu por que não falava do passado com Harry.

Haviam acordado não pensar nele porque o passado trazia más recordações e más experiências.

E, sobretudo, salientava suas diferenças.

Porém, aquela história trouxa havia desencadeado uma discussão tão indesejável quanto necessária.

Não podiam criar uma relação sobre uma base podre. Seria como construir uma casa na areia; cedo ou tarde, terminaria afundando.

O passado, a guerra e as culpas; eram algo que deviam superar, de preferência, juntos.

— Não é sua culpa, sabe? — Disse Draco, após um estranho silêncio. — E não é culpa da magia — Harry o mirou. — Os trouxas também morrem, não? E matam por coisas mais absurdas que os bruxos. Você não sabe o que haveria passado se fosse trouxa e nem poderá saber. Ademas — acrescentou em tom de brincadeira para aliviar o ambiente —, os bruxos vivem mais tempo; veja pelo lado positivo, terá muitos anos para me admirar.

Harry apenas continuou olhando-o, sem sorrir, mas agradecendo de forma silenciosa a tentativa de graça. Recostou-se no sofá, suspirou e disse: — Mas, quem sabe estariam vivos.

Suas palavras foram sufocadas ao cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

Harry, levando as mãos até seus cabelos, continuou falando: — E Dumbledore...

— Dumbledore planejou tudo, você mesmo me contou — disse Draco, interrompendo as palavras de Harry. Ele não merecia sentir-se culpado de nada; se havia um culpado, era Voldemort. E, ao ver que Harry abria a boca e se incorporava para respondê-lo, agregou: — E nem sequer tente me fazer sentir culpado. Eu não o matei, só fiz o necessário para proteger a minha família.

Frente àquelas palavras, Harry se sentou de golpe; não sabia bem o porque, mas essa lembrança, misturada a tudo que estavam falando, detonou recriminações que não havia pensado antes.

— Merda, Draco! Arriscou sua vida e a de jovens inocentes para salvar a vida de seu pai. Seu pai que era um maldito comensal, que me odeia e que me mataria se pudesse — Draco se mostrava furioso, mas ninguém poderia deter Harry, necessitava desabafar esses pensamentos; os tinha atravessados em sua mente fazia anos. — Você se arriscou por ele, Draco? Por alguém que te renega porque está comigo?

Draco o encarou furioso, apertando os punhos e reprimindo a vontade de dar-lhe um soco.

— E daí? Você pensa que, porque não aceita nossa relação, vou deixar de amá-lo? Pensa que ele deixará de ser meu pai? — Perguntou Draco, furioso. — Ou vai me dizer que se Weasley, que tampouco me aceita, estivesse em perigo, você o deixaria morrer? Ele me criou, Potter; é meu pai. Daria o que fosse pela minha família.

— Inclusive a vida dos demais?

— Cala a boca, Potter — mordeu a língua para reter as palavras ferinas que queriam sair, porque sabia que doeriam e não tinha sentido causar dano metendo o dedo na ferida... _Ao menos eu tenho..._

Contudo, não disse. Não tinha sentido, já haviam superado a etapa do ódio.

O ruim de conhecerem-se tanto era que sabiam onde atacar para ferir. E isso era perigoso, é perigoso... E, por isso, Draco não confiava nas pessoas; só em sua família e, por padrão, em Potter.

— Então eu deveria te deixar e assim valeria a pena ter me arriscado por meus pais. É isso que quer dizer?

Harry abriu os olhos como pratos; ele não queria dizer isso, claro que não. Só que falar da guerra nunca era agradável. Desviou o olhar até a tela. Ali, uma tormenta parecia querer silenciar as vozes dos personagens, tal como seus próprios pensamentos.

 _O que está fazendo aqui, Ryuzaki?_ Escutou-se a voz de Light, minimizada pela chuva incessante.

Harry respirou fundo e perguntou:

— Acha que eu deveria ter matado? — parecia seriamente triste.

 _Nada em particular, só ouvia o som dos sinos..._ Respondeu L, e o som dos sinos sempre significou o começo ou o fim de algo...

— Chega, você não matou. Qual é o problema? — Draco não acreditava que Harry estivesse se fazendo de vítima... Mas, geralmente, suas discussões terminavam com Potter recriminando-se, sentindo-se culpado por todas as más ações do mundo. Às vezes ele se comportava como um idiota.

 _Eu não ouço nada._

 _Verdade? Hoje estão soando incessantemente; não posso fazer nada se não consegue escutá-los. É uma igreja..._

 _Do que está falando, Ryuzaki? Não diga besteiras. Vamos voltar._ Light soava nervoso, mas só um excelente observador notaria. E L era um especialista.

— Que você tem razão, é isso. Se eu tivesse sido capaz de matar... De matar Pettigrew, Sirius estaria vivo, e Voldemort morto, e...

— Mas não o fez, e tudo bem, Harry — interrompeu-lhe Draco. Logo se acercou ao seu namorado, mordendo-se o lábio inferior e se perguntando por que com Harry se sentia... Protetor. Ele não era assim.

Ficaram em silencio, a centímetros de distância, medindo-se, pensando em como seguir superando o passado.

E as vozes de light e L inundando a sala.

 _Lamento. Sou bastante distante ao me relacionar com os demais... E nunca confio em ninguém._

 _De fato, Ryuzaki. Você sempre tenta não se envolver demais com os outros. Porque pensa que não deveria fazê-lo. Eu sou quem melhor sabe disso._

 _Sim, sou assim, Raito-kun. No entanto, você é igual a mim._

E ali estava. A intensidade de suas palavras, a verdade... A situação poderia ter sido o prelúdio de algo mais sincero e real do que os mesmos protagonistas pensavam, porém a chuva que caia sobre seus corpos levava consigo qualquer esperança.

— Não digo que matar é certo — continuou Draco —, mas é indubitável que às vezes não há mais opções, você sabe.

— Além de que a morte te dá poder — murmurou Harry. — Como não? Olha Kira — disse, apontando até a tela.

— Mas, você não aprecia esse tipo de poder... Harry, venha — disse Draco, estendendo uma mão. Harry aceitou e se sentou lado dele.

Há dito a verdade ao menos uma vez desde que nasceu?

Do que está falando, Ryuzaki?

Mantiveram-se juntos, em silêncio, vendo como a chuva caia sobre os protagonistas da animação que havia desencadeado toda aquela discussão.

— Tem que superar isso, Harry. O passado não pode te atacar cada vez que aconteça algo assim. Ademais, Potter, se fôssemos iguais, não estaríamos juntos; você estaria com o Weasley.

Harry suspirou divertido, já acostumado a que Draco falasse assim.

— Provavelmente — concedeu.

Draco acomodou sua cabeça sobre o peito de Harry e este pousou uma mão sobre seu estômago.

— Há algo entre eles — comentou Draco, quando viu que o rapaz de cabelo preto e olheiras aproximava-se ao rapaz mau — e sexy — que estava secando os cabelos.

— Querem se matar.

— Isso o confirma; fazíamos o mesmo.

— Nunca foi pra valer, de minha parte, pelo menos — disse Harry, encarando Draco, como o desafiando a dizer que ele sim havia querido feri-lo.

— Ele está louco, além de ter um grave problema de adaptação.

— É um gênio; os gênios são loucos por definição — agregou Harry.

 _Que terrível temporal, não é?_

 _É sua culpa que estejamos assim; por ter ficado parado ali fora._

— Você não pode negar que parecem parceiros, ademais, meses acorrentados; Nem eu sou tão forte como para resistir a isso.

 _Tem razão, sinto muito._

L se acercou a Light e começou a secar-lhe os pés. Harry não pode evitar fazer a associação com imagens cristãs.

— Está fazendo-lhe uma massagem! Se não fosse gay, não o faria.

— Ele vai morrer e sabe disso.

— Do que tá falando, Harry?

— Light não o olha nos olhos porque sabe que logo o outro irá morrer, sabe que ganhará e sabe que L também sabe. É esquisito.

— Que coisa?

— Saber que você vai morrer.

Draco não disse nada. Sabia a que se referia Harry, mas não tinha nada para dizer.

Na televisão, soava uma música lúgubre que encheu o ambiente de uma estranha ansiedade, enquanto Light secava o cabelo de L e este, os seus pés.

 _É triste, não é?_ Disse L.

— Acredita de verdade que ele morrerá? É como seu nêmesis; nota-se a tensão entre eles.

Harry não respondeu, atento aos movimentos de L. Parecia-lhe um personagem atraente, parado na linha tênue que divide a justiça de suas próprias motivações, embora não por isso menos categórico ao tomar decisões.

 _Logo será nossa despedida._

Light não pode responder; o telefone de L começou a tocar, rompendo a atmosfera que se havia formado ao seu redor. Quase parecia que aquele som o havia salvado de confessar algo mais que mentiras.

Passam alguns minutos, nova informação sobre o caso kira.

— Watari morreu — comentou Harry — e L sabe o que virá.

Escutem todos, o shiniga...

L paralisou-se, escutou a batida de seu coração justamente ao parar. L morrendo, L sorrindo, entre maldade e tristeza; L haveria sido um bom Kira, quase tão bom quanto ele.

Harry viu como a colher que L sustentava caia em câmera lenta, junto com o detetive. Light o mirava com os olhos vermelhos, a vitória refletida em seu sorriso impiedoso, no entanto, ele se jogou ao chão para sustentar o corpo de L em seus últimos segundos de vida. A luta de light e Kira fazendo-se presente por um segundo, para logo dar lugar à doce vitória.

Sinos soam e Light sorrie sem humor. L sabia que ele era o Kira, mas agora estava morto, não importava.

Light grita, é um grande mentiroso, um grande manipulador. Haveria sido um bom Sonserino, pensa Draco. Porém, não; não só de astúcia, maldade e estratégia se vive em Sonserina.

Harry levantou-se do sofá e desligoua televisão e o aparelho de vídeo.

— Morreu — concluiu.

Draco seguia sentado no sofá, olhando a tela que agora estava em negro.

— O matou.

Parecia surpreso.

— Eu não te mataria, certo? — continuou,enquanto se levantava e abraçava Harry pelas costas. — Você tem tendência a se fazer de vítima, a ser um débil Griinório e a trazer estas coisas trouxas para que discutamos, mas... não teria sentido te matar.

— Light seria um bom Sonserino? — Perguntou Harry, relaxando-se no abraço.

Draco pensou uns segundos.

— Em Sonserina se encontram os melhores amigos, Harry. Não só de maldade, astúcia e manipulação vivemos. somos fieis quando assim desejamos.

— E pervertidos — acrescentou sorrindo.

Harry se girou lentamente e seus lábios se encontraram em um doce beijo. beijo que marcava, de certa forma, um novo começo; uma relação com bases mais sólidas que no dia anterior.

Ambos eram jovens que pularam etapas importantes, amadurecendo antes do que o recomendado e lutando pelas suas vidas e a dos demais. Em bandos opostos, mas com mais coisas em comum que a ideologia que parecia separá-los. No entanto, o destino, irônico e caprichoso, os havia reunido outra vez, sem guerra nem mortes no meio.

Entregando a eles as decisões e o destino de suas vidas.

E o fariam bem porque confiavam, porque queriam e porque sentiam. E, sobretudo, porque jamais se machucariam.

Semanas depois, Harry terminou de assistir Death Note. Near, como sucessor de L, conseguiu vencer, às custas da loucura e da obsessão, como pode comprovar ao ver resumos da mesma série.

E, ao final, Kira desencadeou sua loucura e terminou morto, tal como se supunha. Não pelas mãos de um humano, não pelas mãos de seu nêmesis, senão pelas mãos daquele que havia lhe dado o poder, para, em seguida, tomar-lhe a vida. Aquele deus da morte que só comia maçãs, símbolo de pecado e, agora, da morte.

Os shinigamis só comem maçãs, só devoram pecadores. E o último que viu Light, antes de morrer — porque, sim, ele morreu como Light —, foi o rosto e o corpo fantasmagórico de L, observando-o.

Provavelmente, não estariam no mesmo local quando seus corpos não fossem mais que lembranças. Quiçá não se encontrariam nem no paraíso nem no inferno. Mas, Light sabia que sua morte, com o fantasma L olhando-o, era tudo o que podia esperar, depois de tudo.

 **Fim.**

* * *

 **NdT2:** De acordo com a Wikipedia, o mangá Death Note foi escrito por Tsugumi Ohba e ilustrado por Takeshi Obata. Para o caso de alguém querer saber...


End file.
